Grouting of a rock anchor within a rock hole is a difficult and messy affair.
Typically, a grout conduit connected to a grout source needs to be attached to a grout pipe that projects from the rock hole. The problem is that the rock anchor installation is often at a height that is not easily reached. Moreover, there is a need for a connector to connect a nozzle end of the grout conduit to the grout pipe to ensure a sealed connection to prevent grout outflow from the connection interface.
Also, in such an installation, the mouth of the rock hole needs to be sealed from grout egress once the rock hole is filled with grout. Therefore, in a typical grouted rock anchor installation, there are many points at which the grout can leak.
The invention at least partially solves the aforementioned problems.